1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to backpacks with audio entertainment systems associated therewith. More specifically, the present invention relates to a backpack entertainment system having audio equipment incorporated therein and having detachable pockets for speakers that allow for the speakers to be positioned away from the backpack to provide an enhanced stereo sound quality and/or ambience.
2. Related Art
Backpacks provide a convenient means for transporting objects from one location to another. Indeed, individuals frequently use backpacks to carry around everyday items such as books, sports equipment, etc., to various locations and/or events such as schools, camping trips, sporting events, etc. Backpacks allow items to be conveniently carried on the back of a person while freeing-up the person""s arms and hands. However, while carrying a backpack, it is often desirable to carry a portable music system, such as a CD player, MD player, tape player, AM/FM radio, or the like. Typically, the portable music system is held separately. This requires one to hold the music system, thereby defeating the hands-free approach associated with a backpack. Alternatively, one can use a device such as a WALKMAN to listen to music, but headphones make the experience a private one as opposed to a shared one.
There have been a number of efforts by others to provide audio equipment associated with backpacks and clothes, but none provided detachable speaker pockets for easily and conveniently positioning the speakers in a manner to enhance the stereo sound quality.
Accordingly what would be desirable, but has not heretofore been provided, is a backpack entertainment system with speakers in detachable pockets which allow for the speakers to be positioned to provide an enhanced stereo sound quality and/or ambience.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a backpack entertainment system having pockets for speakers which pockets can be detached from the backpack to allow the speakers to be positioned to provide an enhanced stereo sound quality and/or ambience.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a backpack entertainment system having detachable pockets for speakers that can be easily attached back to the sides of the backpack after use.
The present invention relates to a backpack entertainment system having detachable pockets for speakers. The backpack includes an audio amplifier and speakers connectable with a personal music device, such as a CD player, tape player, MD player, AM/FM stereo, or the like. The backpack includes sufficient interior room to allow a wearer to carry other desired items, such as books, folders, sports equipment, containers, etc., along with the audio entertainment system. The speakers are positioned in and connected to pockets along the sides of the backpack. The pockets are detachable from the backpack, to allow the speakers to be positioned away from the backpack to provide an enhanced stereo sound quality.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the speaker pockets are removably attached to sides of the backpack by zippers, so that the user can quickly unzip the speakers from the backpack and position same according to the user""s tastes. The speakers can be positioned to face in any desired direction, and are attached to the amplifier by speaker wires extendable from the backpack. When finished, the user can re-attach the speaker pockets to the backpack by zipping same thereto.